EPIC RAP PONIES OF HISTORY
by Hanatro
Summary: Here,you pit some one up from My little pony and the Sonic the hedgehog series,P.S. I do not own the title EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY,nicepeter does,so don't sue,also,no hatin' please
1. Chapter 1 Sonic vs Rainbow Dash

EPIC RAP

BATTLES OF HISTORY!

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

Vs

RAINBOW DASH!

Begin

Sonic

"You try to look like me but you're a lot more queer,say my name three times in the mirror and just like bloody marry,I will make you pay,you better call Pinkie Pie,and tell her to bake cupcakes,cause I'm sonic the hedgehog and your about to get baked,your whole career,is out of fucking re-runs,heh,its been real but not real fun,if I sent you back to flight school,you wouldn't even pass,with your head firmly planted up Pinkimina's ass!"

Rainbow Dash

"Who the fuck you think you talking to,don't get me wrong,I liked your cartoons better,when they starred Manic and Sonia,now I may look queer,but your too fat to fly your plane,no wonder you like Nintendo,you and Bowser look the same."

Sonic

"This coming from a chick,who idolizes the wonderbolts,and when you go to 4chan,all you see are colts,you're a fruity,gothic,pony-hedgehog wannabe freak,yeah I put your cartoon on,when I'm ready to sleep."

Rainbow Dash

"You deserve a buck,your fucked,and your cartoons suck, your out of luck,just like your uncle Chuck,that Sally girl is a joke,and so is Amy rose,not only are you fat,your game play is appose, I know all about your games,they lack way too much plot,the Sonic heroes are zeroes and your friends are all queero's, go back to Mobius,you talentless hog,I'm done with you bitch,go back to eating chili dogs!"

WHO WON,WHO'S NEXT,YOU DECIDE,EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

Epic rap battles of history belongs to nicepeter,I do not own the title,just the fanfic,I would appreciate it if people put down comments of who I should pit up against each other next,thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Tails vs Nightmare moon

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY

Nightmare moon

Vs

Miles "Tails" Power

BEGIN

Nightmare Moon

"You think you can rhyme against me,why that's hilarious, my raps are so bad, you can call them nefarious, I'm a goddess, who can move the moon, your just a stupid ass looking cat-like buffoon. I encased Equestria, in eternal darkness,your power compared to mine is completely harmless, you know, sometimes, I fell very sorry for you, because Sega keeps on coming up with all of those new,Sonic games that are really bad,you mad,in pain,feeling ashamed,what are you gonna do,make me play one of your video games?

Tails

"You ugly ass mare,tired of being stuck on the moon,I'm gonna hit you like a hurricane with my blue typhone!

Your show,is just,another fad,for geeks,creeps and plenty other fags,my rhymes are so bad,you can feel them from across the room,so prepare Nightmare,your getting cancled soon. Sure,Sega's made plenty mistakes,but Lauren fraust is where I direct all my hate,for making all of those cheesy ass plots,making grown men think ponies are hot,and not to mention,giving your show a shot. You know what Nightmare Moon,you can suck my co-"

Nightmare Moon

"The only shot I'm giving you is to the head,with my 12 gauge shotgun,which is full of led. *BANG BANG BANG*

Fox down. Your just a joke and all of your friends are clowns. And as for your fanbase,where do I begin? Every single last one is a prepubescent kid!

Raging about how they can't beat this game. How did you ever,make it to the hall of fame?

I'm gonna fry your ass with your own fire shield,you'll die dumbass,against the power that I wield!"

Tails

"You think you're better because you have more fans than me? Well unlike you,I have a lot more continuity,Sega,is never going away,and dude,Hasbro,is totally fucking gay,you think you can take me,with your wings and horn,well tell me Nightmare,why were you even born? When children see you,they go run and hide. When they see me,they ask for piggy rides. Just face it I'm the boss,your just a lost cause,I'm done with you,now time to hunt down Lauren Fraust."

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

EEEEEEEEEPIC RAP-PONIES OF HISTORY!

(Epic rap battles of history belongs to nice peter,Tails belongs to sega and archie,and Nightmare Moon belongs to Lauren Frasut in Hasbro,I own nothing,if I did,you think I'd be stuck here making fanfics?)


End file.
